Shinning Wizard
by MCMGM
Summary: Marie and Shane go through the motions of their relationship. Sequel to Poetry In Motion


Author: Siren Demented

Characters: Shane Helms, Marie, Matt Hardy, Tammy, Willow, Jeff Hardy and other people from the first story.

NC-17

Content: Violence, Lanuage, Adult Situations

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except the fictional characters. WWE still owns everyone, except Jeff Hardy. Jeff still owns himself.

Author's Note: This story is continuing from "Poetry In Motion". If you're lost, I suggest you go back and read P.I.M

**-1 Year Later- **

"Don't you yell at me, Shane!"

"It's your fault, Marie!"

"No It's not!. You're the one who stayed out all night. NOT ME!"

"I wouldn't have been out if you would have spent some time with me!"

"SHA...Shane. I was tired, ok? I have been on the road for the last 3 months straight. Working shows all over the place. It's not my fault that I was sent to Smackdown. I'm sorry if I'm not more chipper."

"I was on the road 3 months as well, Marie. I worked hard. Autograph signing after autograph signing. PLUS wrestling all over the fuckin' place. All I wanted to do was come home, take a shower, eat a nice home cooked meal, and spend sometime with my girl. But I come here, there no hot water, no food cooked and you're knocked the fuck out on the couch. What kind of shit is that, Marie?"

"You are being extremely selfish, I gotta go. I can't be here right now." Marie grabbed her purse and headed toward the door.

"Marie, wait." Marie turned around, looked at Shane and then walked out of the house.

**-Marie's P.O.V- **

"I bet you're wondering what's going on. Well, since I started going on the road, I haven't been home at all. I haven't cooked in months and I barely see Shane. When I do, we fight. We do more fighting than we do talking. Well, the problems really started a little while after Willow and Jeff made their wedding announcement. That's when I was told I had to go to OVW (Ohio Valley Wrestling) for training."

**-11 Months Earlier- **

"Welcome to Ohio Valley Wrestling, in other words, OVW. As you know this is the developmental ground for the WWE. You will be training here until the WWE feels you're ready to go on the road and start doing shows. So go get changed and let's get in the ring!" a trainer yelled from a loud speaker.

Marie went into the women's locker room and changed. She tied her raven colored hair up into a bun. She put on a black wife-beater, black shorts and a pair of Converse sneakers. She walked back out to the ring and got in.

"Ok, Marie Sanders, mix it up with Tammy Morgan."

Tammy won the match. Even though it was short, It was still a great match.

"Very good, you two. You can have an exhibition match at the next show. Which will be on Friday. Just have your entrance music and outfits ready by then." a trainer told the girls.

"Pretty cool, kid." Tammy gave Marie a noggie.

"You are so dead!" Marie yelled as she chased Tammy around the ring.

**-Present Day- Willow and Jeff's House- **

"I can't believe he said that, Willow."

"All guys act stupid at one point or another, Marie. Don't worry. Shane will apologize."

**-Phone Rings- **

"See, that's him now. He'll say he's sorry and everything will be cool." Willow answered the phone. "Hello?"

No Answer.

After a few more "hello?'s" Willow hung up the phone.

"Who was it?"

"No one was there, oh well. Anyways, it will be better, you'll see."

**-A Few Minutes Later- **

I'm going to get back home and get my stuff unpacked."

"If you need me call me."

"Ok, bye." they hugged.

"Bye."

**-Marie's Car-Marie's P.O.V- **

"Maybe I overreacted a little. Shane is stressed and so I am. Maybe I should cook for him every now and then. He works hard and we never see each other anymore. It would be nice to have an romantic evening together for once. I'll apologize to him when I get home."

**- Marie and Tammy's Exhibition Match- **

"Ok, Ladies and Gentleman. It is now time for the Women's Division Exhibition Match. Making her way to the ring, from Brooklyn, New York. Give a round of applause for Miss Sin!" Marie came out to Coal Chamber's "Loco". She wore a black skirt and a black tank top that said "Sinful Destruction" in blood red letters. She got into the ring and did her thing on the turnbuckles until her music stopped.

"And the challenger, from The Bronx, New York. Serinity Cancade!" Tammy came out to Stone Sour's "Get Inside". She wore a black Baby Doll t-shirt that said "Cancade" in blue letters. She wore blue Kikwear pants and black wrestling boots. Her hair was loose and wild. She ran into the ring and started to pound on Marie. The bell sounded and the match officially started. Tammy managed to push Marie into the ropes. On her return Tammy closelined her. Marie stood up disoriented and staggering around, selling to the crowd. Tammy picked her up for the Sidewalk Slam. Marie got out of it and Schoolboyed Tammy.

"I..2 Shoulders up!" the ref yelled.

Tammy, now enraged, got up and speared Marie down to the mat. She then went up top to perform a Moonsault. Marie rolled out of the way just before Tammy landed. Tammy held her stomach in pain. Just selling to the crowd again. Marie ran to the top rope and connected with the Shooting Star Press, then went for the cover. "1..2...3 Miss Sin is the winner!" the ref held her hand up high. The crowd went nuts. That night was the start of her WWE career.

**-Present Day- Marie's Driveway- **

Marie got out of her car and walked up to the house. She walked in.

"Shane, we need to ta..." she stopped speaking as soon as she saw the sight in front of her.

There was Shane, soaking wet from a shower. With a towel around his waist. And there was Stacy, one of the last people to be kicked off "Tough Enough 4", lip locked with him . Marie could not speak, her body was paralyzed. Shane turned around and saw her.

"Oh god, Marie. It's not what you think." He reached over to touch her and she took off out the front door. She ran and ran, crying, feeling sick, wanting to die.

**-Back At Shane and Marie' s House-**

"Do you see what you did? Now Marie thinks I kissed you!" .

"Oh come on, Shane. I know you want me. I saw how you were looking at me during "TE4". I know you want this body." Stacy took Shane's hand and rubbed it on her stomach. "And I want that body." she moved her hand over his chest.

"Listen close, cuz' I'm only gonna say this once... GET THE FK OUT!"

Stacy rolled her eyes at Shane. "Whatever." she walked out and Shane slammed the door shut behind her. He then went to the bedroom and put on some clothes. He grabbed his car keys and went to find Marie.

**-Meanwhile-**

Marie sat on a rock, thinking.

**-Marie's P.O.V- **

"No, there is no way Shane was cheating on me. Shane might be a lot of things, but he's not a cheater. It just doesn't make sense though. What the hell was Stacy doing in our house? Why was Shane just in a towel? Why were they kissing? This is to much to think about."

Marie pulled out her cellphone and called Tammy.

"Tammy's Slaughter House, You Kill 'Em, We Grill 'Em." Marie laughed at how Tammy answered her phone.

"It' s me. I need your help."

Tammy could hear the sadness in her voice.

"What's wrong?"

Marie told her everything.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!

**-Flashback -6 Month Ago- **

"The next stop is Florida. We are going to wrestle each other. Well the Hurricane and Miss Sin will wrestle each other. And the Hurricane will come out victorious like always!"

"Yea, sure you will. And then pigs will fly."

"Ha ha very funny. Smartass."

"Stop goofing around. We have to get to the airport or we'll miss the plane."

**-Ring- **

"Damn, hold on. Hello? We were about to. What? But Vince said that... ok, I understand. Bye." Marie put down the phone.

"What?"

"That was Johnny Ace. There was a change in plan. I'm being sent to Smackdown."

"What! That's not what Vince said!"

"I know Shane, but what can we do? My plane leaves tomorrow afternoon."

"This is so fucked up, baby."

"It's ok, Shane. We'll work through it. Not a big deal. Now go, you're plane is gonna leave you."

"Alright, I love you." they kissed.

"I love you too, bye."

"Bye." Shane walked out of the door. Marie exhaled deeply. Then put down her suitcase. She sat down on the coach and looked out the livingroom window. She thought about how hard it was going to be traveling without Shane.


End file.
